Devimon
Devimon is a character in the game franchise Digimon. He is a Dark Angel, who was once a Digimon on the side of good. That was until he embraced the powers of darkness. He's a brilliant, wise, cunning old devil who takes no chances and refuses to play mindless games with enemies as powerful as he is. He was voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa (Japan) & Tom Wyner(US). Evolutions * Fresh (Baby) - Mokumon * Baby (In-Training) - DemiMeramon * Child (Rookie) - DemiDevimon * Adult (Champion) - Devimon * Perfect (Ultimate) - NeoDevimon/Myotismon/MarineDevimon/IceDevimon * Ultimate (Mega) - Piedmon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon/Apocalymon Special Evolutions * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate): Devimon + Ogremon = Skullsatamon Abilties Attacks * Death Claw (Touch Of Evil): He slashes his enemies. * Razor Wind(Evil Wing): His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. * Hell of Doom Imporant Events Digimon Adventure (First Season) Devimon was the very first evil Digimon the DigiDestined had to face. He used Ogremon and a Black-Gear infected Leomon to attack the DigiDestined. Devimon knew what the children were capable of (though they had no idea) and that they had to destroy him. So Devimon split the children apart on severed chunks of File Island then he used his minions and various others to destroy the kids. After Ogremon failed and Leomon was cured of his evil spell, Devimon took matters into his own hands as he absorbed most of his Black Gears and grew into a giant. Not even the combined might of Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Leomon were able to take him down. After beating his foes to the ground, Devimon turned his attention to T.K., whom he said was the one responsible for his eventual destruction. And he was right as Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and vaporized Devimon with a suicide point blank "Hand of Fate" blast. Just as Devimon was dying, he gloated that Angemon wasted his life for nothing, revealing that there were far more powerful evil Digimon that still existed. But Devimon was unware that Angemon would be reborn to accompany the DigiDestined to Server to fight the evils Devimon spoke of. Digimon 02 (Second Season) When the Digimon Emperor was searching for a final piece in the creation of Kimeramon, he found the Dark Whirlpool (a gateway to the Dark Area where evil goes). In a Mekanorimon, the emperor found the disincorperate remains of Devimon. Despite the warning of how powerful the dark powers in Devimon's body were, the emperor extracted the digital corpse of data that became Kimeramon's arms and the DigiCore (which held the powers of darkness in it). Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. V-Tamer One of first Digimon Neo Saiba used against Taichi Yagami in their first fight, Devimon is one half of the duo that formed SkullSatamon. He met his end, as SkullSatamon, when Zeromaru punched him hard. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. 2 others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Category:Digimon